


uh, you see, people die if they are killed

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Friendship, M/M, Mild Blood, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: “People die if they are killed, Noya.”“I know that ! I just-”“Didn’t expect a normal human body to have such low tolerance to pain ?”Yuu grumbles. He knows Asahi is right.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	uh, you see, people die if they are killed

“People die if they are killed, Noya.”

“I know that ! I just-”

“Didn’t expect a normal human body to have such low tolerance to pain ?”

Yuu grumbles. He knows Asahi is right, but they’re also a big baby, and this line of business has nothing to offer to big babies. Which is maybe why most of their clients do not know that in fact, the huge menacing dandy standing by the main door isn’t here to guard said main door. He’s here because he’s claustrophobic and the office is underground.

Nishinoya Yuu is, as few people guess, a professional private detective. He is hired by people who have money and grudges, and for a hefty amount of cash, he usually helps having said grudges be… settled, if you can say so. 

Permanently settled.

He doesn’t understand what Asahi is doing here with him - the gentle giant is scared of blood and killing, both very important components of the job, but they’ve stuck through five years of gruelling work and countless thankless contracts. If there was anything to justify that, it’d be the pay. Their services cost a hefty amount of money, illegality will often do that, so they’ve been living comfortably in a little two bedroom apartment with the main room’s window facing south and a rice cooker.

“Noya, just, please, next time, don’t make me clean up,” Asahi sighs, and they turn around to continue filing the paperwork for the case Yuu just settled. Ha.

“Hey, tonight, I’ll cook,” Yuu offers gently. He doesn’t want Asahi to feel bad. They’ve been somewhat friends for ages, business associates for almost as long, and he doesn’t wanna mess that up for a little mopping of blood. Asahi nods gingerly (they hate cooking, though their efforts pay more than Yuu’s do). “Asahi, can you give me that red file ? I think I got a lead here.”

The rest of the afternoon goes by quietly, barely interrupted by talking - and if so, only about the cases they’re dealing with. It’s night out when they both realise how late it’s gotten, Yuu and Asahi’s stomachs rumbling in unison. 

“If ‘lmao’ was a sound, I’d make it now,” Yuu says, voice bright and energetic, even at this hour.

“You say the weirdest things,” is all Asahi answers, and they start packing their bag for the trip home. Hopefully, the buses are still running.

The buses have stopped running. Yuu curses and kicks a street light - before regretting it bitterly as pain erupts in his big toe. It’s probably bleeding all over his white sock, shit.

“It’s ok, we don’t live that far,” Asahi tries to say, but their eyes are darting all around like they expect to be attacked any minute now.

Strangely enough, Yuu spots them first. The three men are lurking not far from their flat, and turn to face them as soon as they get into view. “Let’s walk a little more,” he says, to try and steer Asahi away.

“I don’t wanna walk a little more. Is something the matter ?” Asahi spots them then, and they immediately tense. “You know what ?” they say, voice high pitched. “Let’s.”

The men start to follow them, probably thinking they’re going to their building. It’d be bad to assault them in an open space like their street. Yuu walks calmly, perhaps a little fast, and he only stops when his wandering leads them to a dead end. Asahi swallows audibly, and they both spin to face their stalkers.

“Y’all’re makin’t easy peasy for us,” one of the men says, accent thick and hand on his hip. “Dinnit even ha’to run.”

“I understand nothing of what you’re saying,” Yuu replies. He’s not about to get intimidated with subpar villany. “Dear colleague, stay behind me,” he adds, turning towards Asahi. “I’ll take care of them.”

Yuu certainly didn’t expect a blow to hit his head so hard he sees stars, and the last thing he remembers is Asahi’s high-pitched wail, and the laughter of Mr Accent.

When he comes back to his senses, Yuu has a little trouble parsing out what happened from the scene laid out in front of him. Asahi is sitting next to him, and they have his head in their lap, their hand brushing his hair out of his forehead every so often. Yuu blinks, blinks again, and says, “Asahi, am I-”

“I, uh. You see, uh, people, hm, people die. When they are killed.”

“That’s my Asahi !” Yuu is beaming - the gentle giant is apparently not so gentle. Then he frowns. “You’ve been hiding your superpowers all along and you let me do all the hard work ? You bastard !”

“I didn’t lie when I said I hate blood and violence,” is all Asahi says before hauling the both of them up, and half carrying Yuu to their apartment. He’s gonna have a nasty headache soon, he knows it. A concussion, maybe.

When they’re finally home, Asahi starts making dinner while Yuu washes the blood and the cold sweat that make his whole body clammy. They eat in silence, barely awake, and Asahi actually hovers over him anxiously until he’s safe in bed.

“Hey,” they start softly. I got really worried there.”

“Hey,” Yuu answers, a sleepy smile on his face. “Good job out there, gentle giant.”

“Stop it with that nickname,” Asahi mutters, but they’re smiling too now.

The last thing Yuu feels before falling asleep is Asahi’s hand carding through his hair, and the feeling of safety and warmth that comes with knowing you can rely on someone.

**Author's Note:**

> i had lots of fun with it !!! if you liked it please say so !! and i'll post the bokuyachi yakuza ficlet i have written somewhere... aka don't forget to feed your authors with kudos and comments !!


End file.
